Crushed Dreams and Broken Reality
by spoicy spoice
Summary: Or, Starkit's Prophecy True Epilogue.


**I had seen some fics on here talking about the reality about Starkit's Prophecy. I decided to do a bit more than that of course - this, in my opinion, is Starkit's Prophecy's True End.**

* * *

Gleamstar had awoken with a groggy head. She... She was still in StarClan, wasn't she? That's how it always was, right? Then... Why did her head hurt so much. Her mouth was dry and she felt so hungry...

"Jayfeather... Is she awake?"

Who was that? She hadn't heard that voice in StarClan... And Jayfeather wasn't dead, was he?

"... I can't tell, Briarlight. I'm blind."

"Sorry, Jayfeather..."

Gleamstar heard the rustling of leaves as something was dragged along the floor.

Warm breath was hitting her face. She moved a little away from the source of warmth, squeezing her eyes shut.

"... Yes Jayfeather, she's finally awake."

"That's wonderful. I'll go get Flamecloud, Lakestone, Dawnshine, and Jaggedfang..." More leaves rustled, possibly from someone getting up and walking out of the den.

"Are... Are you Briarstorm..?" Her voice was hoarse and speaking hurt, like she hadn't spoken in ages.

"Briarstorm..? No, I'm not Briarstorm. I'm Briarlight. Remember me? I used to help Jayfeather while you were a kit. I mean, I still do, but..."

Gleamstar had opened her eyes, the bright light of the den blinding her temporarily.

"Then... H-Hello, Briarlight... C-Can I ask, who's... Who's leading the clan?" She coughed.

"Bramblestar is."

"Wha... 'Bout Jazzstar?"

Briarlight blinked.

"Who is Jazzstar?"

"She... She was Jazzstar. After I died, there was Jazzstar..."

Briarlight seemed to realize something, grimacing.

"Smallglow, sweetie... You've... You've been in a coma for a while. Since six moons, actually. We've been taking care of you for possibly twelve now... It's a miracle you lived."

"What's... What's a coma..?" Gleamstar asked.

"It's... It's better for Jayfeather to explain it... Really." Briarlight had sat up, dragging herself along the floor. "You're probably hungry. I'll get you a mouse or so..." She motioned towards a ball of moss near Gleamstar's nest. "There's water there. You... You'll really need it."

Briarlight dragged herself out of the den.

 _Is... Is Jazzstar not real? Does that mean I don't have kits?_ She sat there, the thoughts beginning to become a jumbled mess.

"Ah, Smallglow! I'm back!" Briarlight had said, dropping the mice next to her.

"... Th-Than-" Gleamstar began coughing.

"You haven't spoken in so long... It must be hard..."

She nudged a mouse over to her.

"Just eat. You'll feel better, I know it... There are some herbs for you to eat afterwards, those will help..."

Gleamstar dipped her head in thanks, and took a bite of the mouse.

The taste of the mouse tasted so odd, though she had eaten them all the time before this happened.

"I'll... I'll leave you be, alright? Your family will be getting here soon." Briarlight seemed so sad as she left the den.

All Gleamstar could do was nod. Anything else hurt.

* * *

She finished the mice soon enough and had drank some water. She had felt much better then.

"Smallglow!" Someone had yelled that - No, two people (cats?) had yelled that. They raced into the den.

The first was a blue-grey she-cat with bright blue eyes, she had sat down first, near Smallglow. The second was a ginger she-cat with heterochromia eyes, one being green and the other being blue.

"Ah, Smallglow! You're- You're alright!" the blue-eyed one exclaimed, beaming.

"We... We were so worried..." the heterochromic one muttered, looking down, although she smiled too.

"Who... Who are..?" Her voice was better, nowhere near as hoarse now, although her throat was still scratchy.

"Oh, right... I'm Lakestone. Your sister. And the other one, that's Flamecloud," Lakestone said.

Their names were Lakepool and Flamefur before.

But... Wasn't that fake?

"Th-Then... Ni-Nice... T'meet you..." She coughed and saw her sisters grimace.

"So much happened... Me and Jaggedfang had kits, you know... They're apprentices now. Fuzzypaw, Redpaw, and Tigerpaw..." Flamecloud said, smiling.

"Yes, that's true... Squirrelflight's expecting kits, so, for the time being, Jaggedfang's filling in for her. He's leading a border patrol right now."

"Wh-Who's J-Jaggedfang..?"

"You don't remember him? You used to love playing with him as a kit. Looking back, I think you might've had a crush on him, but just denied it..." Lakestone smiled.

"A-And i-is Sm-Smallg-glow m-me..?"

"Yeah. You were Smallkit, but, something happened the day before our apprenticeship... You didn't wake up that morning, but, we could hear you quietly muttering. I remember you said this weird thing, like... 'Kawaii' or something weird like that."

Flamecloud nodded.

"Whatever happened, we're happy you're back..." Her tail flicked. "Mother wants to talk to you too. We'll... We'll leave." She stood up, waiting for Lakestone, and the two sisters walked out.

Smallglow stayed there as another she-cat walked in. Her tortoiseshell pelt was greying in spots, once-bright amber eyes duller now. Her whiskers were drooping, and she looked so... Tired.

"Smallglow... My darling, darling, Smallglow..." she muttered, sitting down next to Smallglow.

"Are.. You..?"

"Oh Smallglow... Mommy's here... Mommy's here, okay? I'm not gonna let you leave, alright..? It's okay now... It's okay..."

Her babbling continued for a while, and soon Smallglow had rested her head on Dawnshine's shoulder. She... She remembered her, even if her name was Dawnsparkle. They... They kept mentioning a Jaggedfang.

That... That couldn't be Jazzsong, could it?

But... Who else could it be..?

* * *

Dawnshine had to leave after a while. The patrol had returned a bit later.

"... Smallglow?" This voice... Was entirely new. But, at the same time, it was familiar.

So familiar.

"A-Are you... Jaggedfang..?" She didn't look up. She didn't have to look up. Asking wasn't important either. She knew.

"... Yes, Smallglow. It's... It's me."

She turned to look up at him. He was a dark ginger tabby, red, by fur color standards, with large, broad shoulders and muscles that rippled beneath his pelt. His tail, long and fluffy, was black, as well as his paws. His eyes were green, a dark green, that shone with so many emotions.

Sorrow.

Anger.

Regret.

Happiness.

Fear.

"I... Um, heard that... Y-You and Flamecloud had kits. They're... A-Apprentices... Right..?"

Jaggedfang nodded.

"Fuzzypaw, Redpaw, and Tigerpaw... Funny, sometimes I would come in to check on you... You would be saying their names, like... Like you knew."

 _Because they were MY kits. Not Flamecloud's. Not Lakestone's. Our's._

"R-Real.. Really..? Th-That's so strange..." Smallglow laughed, but it hurt.

"Yeah, I know..." He sat down.

"Was... I really... I-In a c-coma for 12 moons..?"

He nodded.

"Yes. I was worried. We'd always play together, then... Something happened. Flamecloud helped me a lot, though... I guess it really wasn't a surprise we became mates."

Flamecloud.

Flamecloud.

Mates...

Not her.

It was Flamecloud.

It shouldn't be this way.

It shouldn't.

* * *

Jaggedfang had left after a while, and Smallglow felt even worse. She was laying down in her nest.

 _It wasn't real._

No, it wasn't.

She wasn't part of a prophecy.

She didn't defeat the Dark Forest.

She wasn't the one to have so many suitors begging for her love.

She wasn't special.

She had no powers.

That didn't matter, really.

She had no mate.

She had no kits.

They took those things, the things that made her dreams so perfect...

And crushed them at her feet.

There was the truth.

She lay in the den, looking out at the moon, at Silverpelt.

She had raised her paw, unsheathing her claws.

She slowly brought them to her neck, gently pressing down and dragging them down.

Where she pressed down had left her fur slightly matted.

She pulled her paw away, contemplating.

Should she really?

 **The things she wanted were gone now.**

She continued to look at her paw.

 **The ones she loved were gone now.**

What did she have now?

 **You don't have anything, Smallglow.**

She jabbed her paw into her throat, feeling the flesh rip around her claws.

 **You'll be better now, Smallglow.**

She was already having regrets.

 **Jazzsong is waiting for you, Smallglow.**

Her vision was darkening.

 **Now all you have is crushed dreams and a broken reality.**


End file.
